Zombie apocalypse 2014
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: Hannah and Jen, two sisters are left in an unforgiving world as walkers (zombies) attack. Will they be able to take it in, survive the death of their family, and reach Destiny? Find out now.


Hannah looked outside. Zombies. Oh. Shit.

Hannah was a thirteen year old girl living in an urban area in Pennsylvania. She had always known the zombie apocalypse would come...sooner or later. She quickly ran into her sisters room and yelled. "ZOMBIES JEN! HURRY AND GET EVERYTHING YOU NEED WERE LEAVING." Jen looked out her window to see staggering walkers all over, and she quickly got a bag, and started filling it up.

HANNAHS POV

I was well prepared for this. But I was scared anyhow. I ran into my basement where I had two gallons of water, sugars, tea, canned food, matches, and other things sustainable for life. I quickly put these into a few bags and went upstairs. I gave Jen (my sister) half of this, and she nodded. My mother came down with a pistol. "Hannah where are you going?!" "Leaving! Its not safe in the city!" "Hannah no!" I ignored her as I was panicking. I had no guns. So I took all the biggest knives I found in the kitchen, more canned food, and my wallet. I looked around for anything else I might need. I took my kindle, a few books, my pillow, and my _Zombie survival guide _book I _accually_ thought was real at the time, and would accually be helpful on my journey with my sister.

JENS POV

_I. Am. So. Scared._ Is really all I thought. Im twenty, turning twenty one in five days. I never thought the Zombie invasion would ever happen. I just talked about it with my sister to entertain her. But now was the real deal. I grabbed my phone, knowing it would probally do no good. Thoughts raced through mind, knowing I wasnt ready for this. At all. I then heard the door open with the moaning of the walking dead, (no reference to the show that Hannah watches CONSTANTLY.) And I ran to see what was going on, and I saw Hannah with a knife stabbing the zombies in the head, one by one. I cant believe she was more prepared and brave than I was. Hannah quickly then ran back inside the house, where zombies were lining up to get in. I screamed in terror thinking I was going to die. Hannah then told me to shuddup, and said this is what we wanted so we could sneak out the back.

HANNAHS POV

This is what we wanted. If the zombies were attacking the front door, we could sneak out the back, and head for the highway. Then, we would travel on the outskirts of the highway were we would be unseen by passing walkers and head for my friend Caitlyns house, where we would get more water, and weapons (guns, knives, ex.) And to be truthfull, Id never torched a gun in my life, except a bb gun that I couldnt use. But anyway the only bad part about this plan was my dad kept opening the door to shoot the zombies with his pistol. It created a loud noise which attracted more zombies, and my brother Jimmy s screaming didnt help at all. And my dog bunny, a labrodoodle, kept barking. Jen kept saying how we need to take her, and how much I loved her, how much I would cry, we couldnt take bunny. I told jen that you would see her in heaven, as I would die in hell. I kissed my little poodle (Bunny) goodbye as me and Jen let tears saying goodbye to our first and only dog. I then pushed Jimmy outside into the horde like pile of zombies. I know this sounds mean, but he well as hell deserved it. My mom and dad chased after him, and ended up being eaten alive. I then started to cry, not helping it and closed my door, knowing I couldnt save them. Jen cried saying we needed to help, but I convinced her they were goners, as we left out my back door. I know this is all sounding a bit far feched, and a bit cruel. Im just saying the facts of what would happen. I told you, I would die in hell.

Me and Jen made a straight shot to the highway, while almost dying by the hundreds of zombies we had to fake out of. We saw bunny running around town, but then saw her screech and knew she was being eaten. I cried as we couldnt go back, because we would risk dying, and I was the only one being smart, no matter how much I wanted to go back, save bunny, and maybe not have killed my family, I couldnt now. I just couldnt.

JENS POV

I was fucking scared. Hannah KILLED MY little brother and parents. She always talked about being the devil but holy shit. This...is not what I expected.

(Well whatcha think? Ik me killing my family wasnt the greatest plot but...yeah...anyway idk if I should continue this. So tell me if I should make it a dream or make it real :) )


End file.
